


Snowed In With Hot Cocoa

by robin_writes



Series: Bingo Baby! [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alone in the lab, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Making Out, Snowed In, The Jeffersonian - Freeform, bingo baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Vincent and Wendell get to the Jeffersonian but no one's there, Wendell decides to make some hot cocoa while they wait. But they unknowingly get snowed in.





	Snowed In With Hot Cocoa

A few days after New Year’s, with their draft papers handed in for Dr Brennan’s classes, the interns began spending more time at the Jeffersonian lab, paid or not. They got extra credit for attending. It was a cold day, it had snowed the night before which eliminated all the unpaid interns from coming in by choice except for Vincent who had nothing better to do. Snow didn’t bother him.

 

He turned up to a seemingly abandoned lab. There was no one in sight, not even security. But he pulled on his lab coat and walked over to the platform. Vincent sat at one of the computers and fell into the black hole of research while he waited.

 

Soon there was the bleep of someone swiping their ID card to get onto the platform, and then a loud clank. Vincent spun around in his chair. Wendell Bray was sitting in the autopsy table, kicking his legs. “I didn’t see anyone on the way in. Not even Dr B.” Wendell said, staring at Vincent.

“Neither did I. Perhaps the snow is slowing everyone’s journey.”

“Maybe. But there’s nothing we can do until a few people get here.”

“What do you suggest we do then?” A hitch caught in Vincent’s throat as he thought of what he really wanted to do with Wendell, alone in the lab.

“I could make hot cocoa and we could talk a little. I’m sure someone will turn up soon.”

“Hot chocolate does sound good.” Vincent nodded in thought.

“Dude, it’s hot cocoa.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Definitely. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Wendell hopped down from the table and led Vincent to the kitchen. “Okay, so,” As Wendell started talking, he removed ingredients and a pot and spoon to the counter in front of them. “hot cocoa is an art. It’s nostalgia wrapped in reminiscence. Hot chocolate is just a drink.”

“I’m afraid I can’t see how hot cocoa isn’t just a drink.”

“Well then, let me educate you.” Wendell began to stir the ingredients together in the pot.

“Did you know, January thirty-first is national hot chocolate day.”

“I didn’t.” Wendell said as he added the powder into the warming liquid. “There should really be more people around.”

 

Vincent grabbed some mugs from the cupboard and set them next to the stove. It took a few minutes for Wendell to finish making the cocoa. He lifted the pot and poured out the steaming liquid into the two mugs. Vincent picked up the mugs and brought them into the lounge area, he set them down on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch.

 

Wendell followed him into the room and sat next to Vincent. “How do you think you did with the paper?” Vincent asked, cradling the mug in his hands.

“Not too bad. I’ve always been better at the physical work over the academic work but I read up a lot.”

“That’s good, I hope you do well.”

 

It was awkward. There was nobody else around and the place was quiet. Usually there was always shuffling or talking, occasional bleeps of equipment or swiping of ID cards. “So, how do you rate the cocoa?” Wendell asked, smiling.

“It’s delicious. How did you learn to make it?”

“My grandmother. Before she died, she would visit for a month around Christmas and we would bake and make hot cocoa every year.”

“Hence the nostalgia.”

“Hence the nostalgia.” Wendell nodded. He stood up and walked over the the window that looked over the garden outside the Jeffersonian. “Woah, I think I have an idea of why no one’s here.”

“Why?” Vincent rose and moved to stand next to Wendell at the window. “Oh.”

 

There was at least seven inches of snow, most of which had fallen while they were both at the Jeffersonian. “Looks like we might as well head on home.” Wendell said. He finished his cocoa and the two men grabbed their belongings.

 

When Vincent got to the door, he tried to pull it open but it wouldn’t budge. “A little help? I think it’s stuck.” Wendell moved to help Vincent pull the door open. It didn’t open.

“What the hell?” Wendell said.

“I believe the door is frozen.” Vincent stepped back.

“It’s likely that all the external doors are frozen.” Wendell sounded like he was hinting at something, but Vincent couldn’t work out what.

“Perhaps, but we won’t know unless we check them all.”

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m going to do something. Close your eyes. Trust me Vinnie.” Wendell said and Vincent’s eyelids fluttered closed. Wendell took a step forward. He was a few centimetres from Vincent. He lent in and pressed his lips to Vincent’s.

 

Vincent’s breath hitched but he opened his mouth. Wendell smiled as he kissed Vincent. The Brit’s hands roamed up Wendell’s sides to his head. Wendell grabbed Vincent’s waist and pulled him close, so they were touching at every part of their bodies.

 

Wendell stepped back, still smiling. “Wow, that was… wow.” Vincent said, a little out of breath. “What was that?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

“I think you were right.” Vincent said.

“About what?”

“It is likely that all the other doors are frozen. We might as well stay here until they thaw out.” Vincent smirked. Wendell grabbed his hand and pulled him to Dr Brennan’s office. He closed the door behind them and closed the blinds.

 

The pair fell on to the couch and started making out again. Wendell laughed as he rolled over, planting himself firmly on top of Vincent. The room started to heat up, or maybe that was just them. But with the warmth of their bodies, they no longer felt the piercing cold of the snow outside.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160989534@N06/31349884417/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
